


Raindrops

by disasteratsea



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 21:53:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1320517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disasteratsea/pseuds/disasteratsea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series of unrelated oneshots. Mostly Captain Swan, others will follow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. CS Model Ship

The loss of the Jolly Roger had hit Hook pretty hard, but it hadn’t really affected him until after the Wicked Witch had been dealt with. Everyone had noticed the change in him, the lack of swagger in his step; he’d lost his trademark cheekiness. Even his hair had started to look sad and droopy.

Something had to be done, Emma decided, so she hatched a plan to cheer him up.

About two weeks after she had moved him into her spare room she banged on his door in the middle of the night. Thinking it was some sort of emergency he’d thrown himself out of his bed and grabbed his sword, only to find Emma standing in the living room in front of the fireplace, grinning and unharmed.

“Sorry,” the smile on her face told him she was not at all sorry “but I have a surprise for you.”

She switched the light on and he saw it. Placed on the mantle above the fireplace was a model ship. Not just any model ship however, but a model of his ship in all her beauty.

Hook drew closer to the ship silently, for the first time in a long time he was at a loss for words. The detail work was amazing; he had never seen such an accurate model before. No one had ever given him something such as this before. He had to swallow a lump that formed in his throat.

“Geppetto made it.” She murmured uncomfortably “I know it’s been hard without your ship, and I can’t really give you the real thing, but I thought I could at least give you this.”

“It’s perfect.” He said softly. When he turned around the warmth in his eyes and smile made her breath catch. “Emma, thank you.”


	2. CS Little Black Dress

Killian Jones was a man on a mission, Emma may have kneed him in a most awful place but he wasn’t about to let that stop him from convincing her of who they all were and her importance. No, he would use all of his smoldering charm if he had too. He had spent the last few hours preparing an impressive speech that would get her to listen to him at least, and was headed back to her apartment, completely prepared for whatever may await him – except for Emma answering the door in a little, form fitting black dress. He could only stare dumbly and work his jaw, no doubt looking like a carp, unable to find any words.

“What?” Emma was glaring at him and gathering up her curled hair to pin up.

_Gods but she’s a wonder._ In that moment he wanted nothing more than to kiss her again, his ability to walk be damned. Instead he bowed to her like a true gentleman. “You’re radiant, Swan.”

Emma Swan surprised him again by blushing and stammering an awkward _thank you_ with a small smile.

Perhaps there was hope for him to charm her after all.


End file.
